Secret Dance
by baby kyung
Summary: Kai itu straight alias normal, dan Luhan itu namja alias bukan cewek... [YAOI. BoyXBoy. KaiLu/ Kai-Luhan. HunHan, HunBaek, ChenMin DLDR. RnR]
1. Prolog

**Backsound : B.T.S – Boy In Luv**

**Title : Secret Dance**

**Length : **

**Main Cast : Kai, Luhan (KaiLu) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KaiLu  
**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, buat jaga-jaga**

**~000~**

Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sekian lama. Kai, aku mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau juga memperhatikanku?

Aku ingin kau tertawa hanya untukku.

Aku ingin menjadi alasan dibalik senyum bahagiamu.

Aku ingin menghapus airmata kesedihanmu.

Kai, kau memiliki hatiku. Tak bisakah aku memiliki hatimu?

* * *

Well, ini plotnya sederhana dan agak pasaran, tapi yahh aku menulis apa yang ingin aku tulis.

So? Keep or DELETE?


	2. The Dancer

**Backsound : KWill - Dream  
**

**Title : Secret Dance**

**Length : Chapter 1/?**

**Main Cast : Kai, Luhan (KaiLu) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KaiLu, HunHan, HunBaek, ChenMin dll **

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, buat jaga-jaga**

**~000~**

_**Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no~**_  
_**Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae~**_  
_**Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dagawa gidae~**_  
_**Eonjena himi dwae julge~**_

Lenggok kanan.

Lenggok kiri.

Putar kanan.

Putar kiri.

Seorang namja cantik menari mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun. Gerakannya begitu sempurna. Dipadu dengan tubuhnya yang ramping. Lengannya yang mungil juga bergerak lembut. Dia begitu fasih menirukan tarian salah satu girl grup favoritnya itu. Saking senangnya dia bahkan menari dengan bibir yang terus menyunggingkan senyum.

Prok prok prok!

"Charanda charre~~"

Luhan seketika berhenti menari, secepat kilat dia melompat mematikan musik yang mengalun. Lalu memasang senyum tanpa dosanya sambil menyapa temannya yang baru saja datang.

"Xiumin! Annyong~~!"

Xiumin, namja bermata kucing serta memiliki pipi sebulat bakpao itu hanya menatap datar pada sapaan Luhan.

"Seriously Lu? Sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa musik girl grup bersifat haram di ruang latihan kita. Hm?"tanyanya kesal. Luhan dalam kesulitan sekarang.

"Eyyhh, aku kan cuma sedang bosan tadi."kekehnya masih tanpa dosa.

"Terserah."

Xiumin duduk menggelesoh di lantai. Dia merogoh ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah agenda dan sebuah kantong yang berisi uang. Perlahan dia membuka-buka agenda tadi lalu menuang semua isi yang menghuni kantong itu. Namja itu seketika tampak murung, menatap jumlah uang.

"Tidak perlu menghitungnya, jumlahnya pasti tak cukup."desahnya lemah.

Luhan yang kemudian duduk di hadapan Xiumin cuma ikut mendesah lemah.

"Xiumin~ah, jika kau perlu uang, aku bisa meminjamkannya—"

Xiumin menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak akan dapat membayarnya nanti."

Luhan tidak membantah. Iya dia ingin menolong sahabatnya. Iya dia ingin menolong teman yang selalu mengkritik gerakan dancenya ini. Dan, iya dia ingin meringankan beban lead crew dance covernya. Tapi, iya, dia yakin Xiumin tidak akan bisa bayar dalam waktu dekat. Sementara, dia juga butuh uang.

"Hah!"

Luhan kaget saat Xiumin tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, reflek dia ikut berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apalah! Untuk saat ini akan kubayar segini dulu! Paling tidak, cukup untuk dua minggu ke depan!"ucapnya penuh tekad, di tangannya ada beberapa lembar uang. Dan dengan penuh tekad juga dia jalan menuju lantai atas tempat kantor administrasi. Luhan dengan setia mengikutinya.

Xiumin dan Luhan adalah anggota dari sebuah dance crew yang menyewa sebuah ruangan di gedung berlantai empat ini. Gedung ini memiliki beberapa ruangan yang bisa di sewa perbulan. Biasanya untuk keperluan seni seperti latihan dance, latihan band, teater dan opera, serta kegiatan seni lainnya. Ruangannya yang memang di desain sedemikian rupa luas dan kedap suara membuat penggunanya menjadi nyaman dan betah. Ditambah fasilitas berupa toilet dan kamar mandi serta ruang ganti yang senantiasa terjaga kebersihannya.

Namun untuk itu semua, tentu saja diperoleh dengan harga yang tidak murah. Dan itu yang sering membuat Xiumin kewalahan dalam mengelola keuangan dance crew-nya. Sekarang.

Dulu, saat dance crew belum menjamur seperti sekarang ini. Dance crew Xiumin sangat sering menerima tawaran untuk menjadi model di outlet-outlet indie lokal di kota ini. Mereka juga sering dipanggil untuk mengisi acara-acara festival sekolah dan semacamnya. Tentu dengan bayaran yang tidak sedikit.

Tapi seiring waktu yang berjalan, dance crew semacam itu semakin banyak bermunculan. Persaingan semakin ketat dengan wajah-wajah baru yang muda-muda dan segar. Fakta menunjukkan bahwa 'pasar' lebih didominasi oleh noona-noona (berduit) yang menyukai hakseng atau pelajar-pelajar SMA. Sementara Xiumin dan Luhan serta seluruh anggota dance crew mereka, sekarang sudah mahasiswa.

"Xiumin~ah, sewa ruangan latihan kalian sudah lunas sampai enam bulan ke depan."ujar noona asisten pengelola gedung dari balik kubikelnya.

Luhan dan Xiumin saling pandang. Bingung.

"Noona, apa noona tidak salah? Bisa tolong di cek sekali lagi? Kami memakai ruangan A yang di lantai dua."

Noona itu malah tersenyum, "Arra~ Kaliankan pelanggan lama, masa iya noona tidak tahu."

Xiumin makin bingung, "Tapi benarkan noona, ruangannya ruang A yang di lantai dua? Terdaftar atas nama XOXO Dance Crew?"tanyanya memastikan.

Sang noona kembali tersenyum maklum, lalu dia mengambil sebuah kertas, kwitansi bukti pembayaran dan menyerahkannya kepada Xiumin. Mata Xiumin membelalak ketika melihat nama yang tertera pada kolom pembayaran.

Sementara itu Luhan hanya tersenyum geli setelah ikut membaca nama orang yang telah melunasi pembayaran ruangan mereka.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu."bisiknya pada Xiumin.

Xiumin menyerahkan kembali kwitansi tersebut, dengan tergesa dia kembali berjalan turun ke ruang latihan mereka. Luhan mengekorinya.

Dan mereka disambut oleh hentakan musik yang sering diputar di klub-klub malam.

Langkah Xiumin terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Matanya menatap tajam pada tiga orang namja yang sedang berjoget asal di tengah ruangan. Mereka tampak asyik dan larut dengan suasana yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Dengan geram Xiumin bergerak mematikan soundsystem mini dalam ruangan.

"Eyyhh siapa yang mematikan- Oh! Cintaku! Nae sarang!" kalimat protes Chen berubah menjadi sapaan mesra dan hangat. Penuh semangat dia mendekati Xiumin. "Bonjour madame Xiumin~" ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "Yak! Kau sudah gila?!" bentaknya kesal, "Kenapa kau yang membayar sewa ruang latihan?"

Namja yang ditanyai tersenyum, "Wae? Ssireo? Aku hanya ingin membantu. Itu saja kok."

Dahi Xiumin berkerut, "Bantu? Untuk apa? Atas dasar apa? Kau bahkan bukan anggota resmi dance crew ini."

Chen mempoutkan bibirnya, "Yaaa~~ Aku kan member cadangan disini. Oh ayolah Xiuxiu,"dia menarik lengan Xiumin dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, "Aku tulus kok, lagipula kalo kamu keberatan kamu bisa anggap itu hutang, bagaimana?"

"Mwo?"Xiumin semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Chen mengangguk, "Ne, hutang, dan kau bisa membayarnya dengan…."dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Xiumin, "Tubuhmu~"bisiknya pelan.

Plok!

"Auwhh!" Chen meringgis sambil mengusapi kepalanya yang baru saja digeplak Xiumin.

"Semakin hari kau semakin menyebalkan."desis XIumin, "Bukan hanya dance-mu yang payah tapi juga tingkahmu semakin tidak genah."diplototinya Chen, "Baiklah! Anggap itu hutang, aku akan membayarnya dengan uang! Dan kau hanya seorang member cadangan!"

"Yay!" Chen memekik lalu memeluk Xiumin, "Terima kasih madame Xiuxiu!"

Xiumin dengan kesal berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chen, "Yak! Yak! Awas kau! Pergi kau!"

Luhan beserta kedua namja lain yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perdebatan Xiumin dan Chen hanya tersenyum geli.

Sudah tidak menjadi sebuah rahasia jika Chen menyukai Xiumin. Tidak jelas sejak kapan, tapi sejak semua orang mengenal Xiumin makan otomatis mereka akan mengenal Chen. Namja itu selalu menempel pada Xiumin padahal terlihat jelas Xiumin tidak menyukainya. Tapi entahlah, Xiumin tidak pernah benar-benar mengusir Chen.

Drrtttt.

Luhan merasakan getaran pada smartphonenya. Sebuah pesan masuk.

_**From: Sehun**_  
_**Mangsamu sedang latihan.**_  
_**Sepertinya dia sedang 'tinggi', selangkangannya terlihat menonjol.**_

Gulp~!

Mata Luhan melotot kaget membaca pesan singkat Sehun. Lalu dengan cepat dia menghapusnya.

'_Gila_!'makinya dalam hati. Namun debaran jantungnya kian cepat.

Drrtttt.

Satu pesan masuk lagi.

_**From: Sehun**_  
_**Apa princess-ku sudah datang?**_  
_**Apa dia semakin cantik dan menggairahkan?**_

Luhan menyunggingkan cengiran jahatnya lalu membalas pesan tersebut.

**_To: Sehun_**  
**_Hari ini dia memakai hotpants berwarna pink._**  
**_Serta tanktop yang juga pink._**  
**_Saat ini tubuhnya basah dengan keringat._**

Sent!

1

2

3

Brakk!

Pintu terbuka dengan sedikit paksaan. Dan terlihatlah Sehun berdiri di sana dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Dia menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan mendapati semua orang di sana sedang menatapnya heran. Xiumin, Chen, Kyungsoo, Luhan, ah! Luhan melihatnya dengan wajah tersenyum jahil. Lalu,

Deg!

Dia melihat kearah seseorang. Di cermatinya penampilan namja itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya ternganga dengan bodohnya.

Baekhyun, tidak seperti yang dideskripsikan Luhan sebelumnya, mengenakan sweatpants dan kaos oblong biasa. Ah, mengenai badan berkeringat, itu benar.

Tapi….

Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu saja sudah membuat Sehun kesulitan bernapas. Tentu saja tidak kelihatan. Terima kasih pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Oy?! Sehun! Sedang apa kau kemari?"tanya Luhan setengah menggoda.

Sehun menatapnya dengan kesal, "Aku ingin mencabut nyawamu." Jawabnya, matanya memandangi Luhan dengan tajam.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Itu cocok untukmu!"dia lalu mendekati Sehun membuat namja tinggi itu menahan napasnya, "Tapi, Sehunnie lebih cocok jadi vampire."senyum Baekhyun, dan Sehun merasa dunia berhenti.

"Aigoo aigoo… air liurmu sampai netes begitu, Sehun? Hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun?"goda Luhan, "Daripada disebut vampire kau lebih cocok jadi serigala. Hahahaha"tawanya kemudian membahana.

"Yak! Hyung!"keluh Baekhyun, "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti santapan Sehun."lalu kedua tangannya dia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau!"dengan geram Sehun mendekati Luhan dan menjepit kepala namja itu ketiaknya.

"Yak! Yak! A-apppo! Yak!"Luhan memberontak namun percuma, tenaga Sehun bukan tandingannya.

Ganti Sehun yang tertawa, "Jangan pernah mencoba mempermainkanku! Hahaha" dia mempererat jepitannya di leher Luhan, tanpa peduli Luhan semakin berteriak-teriak sambil memukuli lengannya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari mereka, Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Mesra sekali…."gumamnya tanpa terdengar yang lain.

"Ya Oh Sehun!"

Sekali lagi semua mata tertuju pada pintu. Melihat Kai yang baru muncul.

"Kupikir ada apa kau buru-buru turun, ternyata cuma mau becanda."Kai tersenyum pada Luhan, "Hyung! Kupinjam Sehun-mu dulu ne? Kami baru akan latihan."

"A-ah? N-ne!"gagap Luhan, '_Dia bukan Sehun-ku_.'lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sehun melepaskan Luhan lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Hyung, malam ini kau benar-benar akan kuhukum."

Luhan merinding, dia paham apa maksud Sehun. Dan dia memaki hormonnya yang masih meledak-ledak pada usia remaja. Orang bilang normal, tapi itu sebenarnya mengganggu.

Sambil menyeringai, Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan mengikuti Kai yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

'_Bagus Luhan. Sekarang sepertinya Kai mengira benar ada sesuatu antara kau dan Sehun._'

"Hyung? Gwenchana?"tanya Baekhyun, Luhan yang kaget ditegur tiba-tiba hanya menatapnya bingung, "Hyung, baru saja mendesah, keliatan sangat susah."jelasnya.

"Oh, tidak, tidak apa-apa."bohongnya.

Tidak apa-apa? Yeah, benar. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa bukan jika orang yang kau sukai menyangka kau bersama dengan orang lain. Terlebih lagi orang itu bakalan dan pasti tidak akan mungkin menyukaimu.

Kai itu normal. Dia menyukai yeoja. Luhan tahu itu, semua orang tahu itu. Oleh karena itu tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau Luhan menyukai Kai.

Kecuali, Sehun. Karena Sehun itu kasus khusus.

Kai itu normal dan Luhan itu bukan yeoja.

.

.

.

"Apa kau dan Luhan hyung, berpacaran?"

Sehun kaget sekaligus penasaran dengan pertanyaan Kai. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang latihan, member yang lain sudah pulang. Wolf Dance Crew, beranggotakan Kai, Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Lay dan Tao.

"Hm? Aku dan Luhan hyung? Tidak. Aku cuma temannya. Kami bertetangga sejak aku pindah ke sebelah rumahnya, sekitar, ah, pada waktu aku akan masuk tk."jelasnya. Lidahnya sudah gatal ingin menanyakan maksud pertanyaan Kai. Tapi, dia urung. Kai, bukan tipe orang yang suka menjadi objek penasaran.

"Kalian terlihat cocok."

Sehun berusaha keras menahan senyumnya. Kai jelas-jelas tertarik. Apa mungkin dia cuma ingin tahu?

"Tidak, kami sudah mencoba untuk pacaran tapi gagal. Tidak ada yang berubah, aku cuma merasa dia hyungku dan begitupula dia yang cuma menganggapku temannya. Dongsaeng." Dia merebahkan dirinya, "Lagipula, saat ini, ada seseorang yang Luhan hyung sukai."

Tidak ada perubahan pada sikap Kai, itu mengecewakan Sehun.

"Iyakah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Namja yang aku pikir semula bukanlah tipenya. Tadinya, aku pikir Luhan hyung bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi sepertinya, dia punya kesempatan."

Kai ikut berbaring, menatap langit-langit ruang latihan mereka, "Hun, apakah, kalian…ehmm maksudku, sama sajakah? Ketika menyukai seseorang?"

Sehun tertawa, "Ahahah maksudmu, apa ada perbedaan seorang namja gay menyukai namja gay lainnya? Dengan cara seorang namja normal menyukai yeoja?"

Kai merasa bersalah dan hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Gwenchana Kai, aku paham pertanyaanmu."ujarnya pelan, "Tidak ada. Namja gay, seperti aku dan Luhan, sama saja seperti yang lainnya. Kami juga manusia, makan, tidur dan lain-lain. Tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali mungkin kami menyukai orang yang bergender sama dengan kami."

Sial, tapi Kai semakin merasa bersalah dan ditambah kini dia merasa bodoh.

"Kau lihat Chen?" Kai mengangguk. "Dia mengejar-ngejar Xiumin hyung dan terus mengekorinya. Melakukan apapun untuknya. Bukankah itu sama saja seperti Romeo yang mengejar Juliet? Atau Jack yang melakukan apapun untuk Rose dalam film Titanic?"

Kai kembali mengangguk.

"Seperti itu, tidak ada yang berbeda."

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Kai meledak dengan tawanya.

"Ahahahahahah, kenapa kau terdengar sangat dewasa?! Hahahahaha."

Sehun kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Kai."

'Kenapa Luhan menyukaimu?'

.

.

.

Siapa yang menyangka dengan siapa seseorang akan jatuh cinta?

Itu urusan Tuhan, melalui hati dan dengan bantuan panca indra seperti mata, telinga, hidung dan lainnya.

Begitupula Luhan.

Pertama kali dia melihat Kai, seorang yang sesudahnya dia kenal sebagai Kim Jongin. Pada detik pertama dia tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta pada namja berkulit agak gelap itu. Well, Kai memang tampan dan menarik secara fisik, itu tidak diragukan. Tapi, hell, Luhan juga sering bertemu dengan namja-namja tampan dan semenarik Kai.

Ini mungkin terkesan girly atau lame dan semacamnya, tapi saat dia melihat Kai untuk yang pertama kalinya, sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti terjadi hal aneh. Seolah ada sebuah bel yang berdentang di hatinya. Bel itu berdentang berkali-kali menyuarakan kalimat-kalimat seperti.

"_This is it!"_

"_He's the one!"_

"_Dialah yang kau cari!"_

"_Dia adalah namja yang kau inginkan!"_

"_Dia takdirmu!"_

Luhan ingin menyangkalnya. Fakta kemudian yang dia temukan bahwa Kai adalah bukan biseksual atau bahkan gay, cukup untuk membuatnya menyerah.

Mungkin saat itu dia mabuk dan pengaruh alcohol membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Heck, dia sama sekali tidak mabuk saat itu. Well, siapa yang minum di siang bolong pada saat pulang sekolah di dalam sebuah bus menuju rumah? Yang pastinya orang itu bukan Luhan.

Tapi berbagai kebetulan yang muncul sungguh tidak bisa membuat Luhan berhenti berharap. Ini mungkin memang takdir, mungkin Kai memang seseorang untuknya.

Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin dance crew Kai bisa tiba-tiba pindah latihan ke gedung yang sama dengan dance crew Luhan? Fakta bahwa Sehun juga adalah teman satu sekolah Kai dan bahkan mereka sekelas?! Serta fakta bahwa Kai juga bukan homophobia!

Oh well, untuk yang terakhir mungkin Luhan cuma menambahkannya saja agar terlihat lebih dramatis.

Tapi, itu mungkin petunjuk! Ya! Petunjuk! Bahwa Kai, somehow, bisa saja menjadi jodoh Luhan.

"Wkwkwk, bullshit."komen Sehun saat mendengarkan hipotesa Luhan.

Dahi namja cantik itu berkerut, "Kenapa? Apa yang salah?"hardiknya kesal. Sehun jelas-jelas meledeknya.

"Kau melupakan salah satu teori penting,"ujar Sehun serius, tangannya melingkar bebas di pinggang Luhan yang polos, "Bahwa semua yang ada di bumi ini diciptakan berpasang-pasangan." Dia memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Konsentrasi Luhan terpecah mana kala bibir Sehun menyapu permukaan kulit pundaknya, posisi miring Luhan memudahkannya sesekali memberikan hisapan serta kecupan hangat disana.

"Mmhh…. Kau…mmhh yang salah menafsirkannya…"mata Luhan terpejam menikmati perlakuan Sehun.

Tangan Sehun kembali bergerilya di selangkangan Luhan, perlahan namun pasti dia meraih kejantanan Luhan dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Oh ya? Nghhh…"Sehun melenguh saat menggesekkan kemaluannya dengan pantat Luhan yang mulus.

Namja cantik itu menelan ludahnya, kepalanya mengangguk lemah, "Semua nghhh yang ada di bumi ini diciptakan berpasangan itu akhhh maksudnya adalah bahwa nnhhh seperti kiri berpasangan dengan kanan…. "tangan Luhan menggapai lengan Sehun meremasnya. Sehun mengerti dan semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada penis Luhan, "Unghhh… seperti hitam berpasangan dengan sshhh p-putihhh…. dan… seperti halnya.. eunghhh positif dan negative... "

Sementara Luhan sibuk larut dengan teorinya, Sehun dengan tidak sabar kembali memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang kenikmatan Luhan. Setelah di rasa pas, namja berkulit pucat itu langsung mendorong penisnya masuk dalam sekali hentakan.

"Arghhh! P-pelanhhh pabbohhh…"pekik Luhan menahan perih. Remasannya pada lengan Sehun semakin kuat.

"Sial! Kenapa masih sempithh nghhh… sshhmm… ini nikmathh…"

Tanpa memperdulikan rintihan Luhan, Sehun malah dengan semangat menyodok-nyodokkan penisnya keluar masuk hole sempit Luhan. Keringat mulai kembali membasahi keningnya, terlalu menikmati hisapan dinding lubang sang namja cantik pada penisnya.

"Sehun~ah nghhh kau membesarhhh eunghhh…."

Luhan mulai menikmati gesekan urat penis Sehun pada lubangnya. Terasa geli dan agak ngilu namun tentu saja nikmat baginya.

Melihat perubahan di wajah Luhan, Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Diangkatnya kaki kanan Luhan untuk mempermudah penisnya masuk lebih dalam.

"Arghh! Sehunhhh!~~"jerit Luhan saat kepala penis Sehun mengenai prostatnya, tangannya beralih meremas sprei hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Seringaian kemenangan terpancar di wajah Sehun, "Enak hmm? Ughhh… semakin sempithh…" dan dia semakin gencar bergerak, memastikan prostat Luhan tertumbuk dengan brutal oleh kejantanannya.

Luhan meraih penisnya yang menganggur dan mulai mengocoknya seirama dengan sodokan Sehun pada lubangnya.

Bibir Sehun mendekat ke telinga Luhan, "Hmm… pemandangan yang luar biasa hyung…. Sshhh…."puji Sehun tulus, "Bisa kau bayangkan jika Kai melihatmu seperti ini hm?"

Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang. Sontak di kepalanya muncul wajah Kai.

"Kai melihatmu telanjang eughh dengan kaki mengangkang lebar hmm aasshh dan lubangmu yang sempit sedang dibobol oleh penis besar namja lain ughh…."

Bisikan seduktif Sehun berhasil membuat birahi Luhan meninggi. Penisnya mengalirkan precum semakin banyak membuat tangannya berkali-kali terselip.

Sehun terkekeh diantara desahannya, "Akhhh hyunghh lubangmu akhhh…" dia semakin menghentak-hentakkan penisnya. Sementara Luhan juga semakin mempercepat gerakannya mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"Ughhh!" tubuh Luhan mengejang bersamaan dengan muncratnya cairan sperma dari ujung kejantanannya.

Klimaks Luhan membuat lubangnya secara reflek mengetat, Sehun merasa penisnya sedang diplintir dengan nikmat.

"Oughhh! Hyunghh! nghhH!"

Spurttt spurrttt!

Sehun kembali memenuhi lubang Luhan dengan spermanya.

Keduanya terkulai lemas berusaha mengatur laju nafas mereka menjadi normal.

"Itu teori dasar keseimbangan."seru Luhan kemudian.

Sehun yang sudah lelah hanya bisa menggumam, matanya kini terpejam.

"Teori bahwa semua diciptakan berpasangan sesuai jenisnya, bukan berarti setiap hal itu memiliki pasangannya masing-masing. Artinya, pasangan laki-laki adalah perempuan, tapi bukan berarti setiap laki-laki akan berpasangan dengan perempuan."sambungnya. Hening, tidak ada reaksi dari Sehun. Namja itu sudah tertidur.

Bibir Luhan mengkerucut, "Kau pasti tidak mengerti kan Sehun? Yah, aku juga tidak." Lalu perlahan Luhan menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah hal yang biasa. Sehun dan Luhan adalah partner sex. Ah bukan, mereka semacam teman sex. Well, tidak sesederhana itu. Sehun and Luhan are friends with benefit.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

* * *

So, how?

Maaf bagi yang menunggu lama updetan ini ff.

Tri memblok situs ffn, jadi aku kesulitan updet. #curcol

Wkwkwk

Aku tau ini mungkin diluar ekspektasi kalian.

Well, aku memang suka bikin karakter uke yang beda/?

Luhan tidak sepolos/? Yang kalian bayangkan mungkin.

But hey, Luhan isn't Cinderella nor he's a Snow White #lol

Aku suka mengangkat topik yang simple dan mgkn sering terjadi.

Udah terlalu banyak drama di sinetron #plok

Dan ini bergenre fantasy tp mungkin akan masuk di tengah2 aja ntar.

RnR

nb: ah special thanks akan menyusul ;)


	3. The Music

**Backsound : KWill - Dream**

**Title : Secret Dance**

**Length : Chapter 2/?**

**Main Cast : Kai, Luhan (KaiLu) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KaiLu, HunHan, HunBaek, ChenMin dll **

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M, buat jaga-jaga**

**~000~**

Pagi hari Luhan di warnai oleh pesan dari Xiumin, disertakan sebuah video.

**_From: Xiumin  
Itu practice dancenya b.t.s – boy in luv.  
Segera hafalkan!  
Latihan perdana jam 8 malam.  
TENG!_**

Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu memasang earphone di telinganya sebelum mulai memutar video kiriman Xiumin.

'_Ini apa? Ck! Susah!'_protesnya dalam hati setelah menonton video itu. Tapi Xiumin tidak suka jika ada yang melanggar perintahnya. Maka dengan berat hati dia menonton video itu sampai detik kelasnya akan dimulai.

"Psssttt! Pssssttt!"

Konsentrasi Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan dosen mengajar seketika buyar saat mendengar desisan Baekhyun yang duduk di belakangnya. Dengan malas dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kursinya.

Baekhyun berbisik padanya, "Aku ingin minta tolong."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah gulungan kertas padanya.

***** Otaku Contest *****

**Dandani partnermu layaknya tokoh manga favoritmu!**

**Berhadiah…**

**Voucher liburan 3 hari 2 malam di pulau Jeju + akomodasi!**

**Syarat dan ketentuan silahkan kunjungi website otakotaku!**

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menggulung lagi selebaran kontes itu dan menyodorkannya kembali kepada Baekhyun.

.

"Kenapa tidak ajak yeoja saja?"tanya Luhan yang mulai kesal. Baekhyun terus-terusan membuntutinya dan membujuknya hingga kelas usai bahkan sampai ketika mereka istirahat di kantin kampus.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Tingkat kesulitan!" Luhan menatapnya, minta penjelasan, "Jurinya nanti adalah orang yang ahli dibidang perotakuan! Dan hyung tahu bukan betapa Jepang terkenal dengan 'bishi' alias cowok cantik? Nah! Jika nanti aku merias hyung lalu pada para juri tahu bahwa hyung adalah sebenarnya seorang namja, pasti akan menjadi nilai lebih tersendiri bagiku!"

Luhan tercengang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang begitu antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ini jenius atau justru idiot."komennya.

"Ya~ Hyung~ Bantulah aku~"pinta Baekhyun dengan memelas.

Luhan mulai luluh, "Kenapa tidak minta Kyungsoo? Dia bahkan lebih imut."

Giliran Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam, "Kalau yang hyung maksud imut itu adalah karena aku pendek maka aku akan tersinggung."

Luhan cuma nyengir, "Itu fakta."

"Cih! Aku bersedia tapi pada hari pelaksanaan kontes aku juga ada audisi untuk pementasan teater. Aku tidak mungkin datang dengan dandanan ala tokoh manga wanita jepang sementara aku ikut audisi untuk menjadi Hamlet."jelasnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tatapan memohon, "Hyung….." dan Luhan tidak bisa menolak.

"Yay!"namja imut itu langsung memeluk Luhan singkat, setelah itu diserahkannya selembar kertas lainnya, "Hyung, karena acaranya tiga hari lagi, aku harus mempersiapkan beberapa barang. Jadi tolong hyung kembalikan formulir pendaftaran ini pada panitia kontesnya. Ne?"

Luhan mengambil kertas itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam ransel, "Dimana posisi panitia pelaksananya?"tanyanya sebelum menyeruput minumannya.

"SM Highschool."jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah bersemu. Dan Luhan sukses menyemburkan capucinnonya ke seluruh wajah Kyungsoo.

.

"Menunggu Sehun?"

Jantung Luhan hampir copot saat mendengar sapaan Kai. Namja tan itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Dia masih harus mengumpulkan tugas anak sekelas dan menyerahkannya ke ruang guru, hari ini dia petugas kelas."jelas Kai tanpa diminta.

"Ah~ Ne, aku akan menunggunya."

Kai sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia malah tetap berdiri di hadapan Luhan, bukannya beranjak pulang. Sejenak, dengan posisi berdiri saling berhadapan, suasana terasa canggung.

"Kudengar sekolahmu mengadakan kontes otaku?"tanya Luhan memecah kecanggungan.

Kai mengangguk, "Iya, disponsori langsung dari asosiasi otaku di Jepang."jawabnya, "Hyung pasti tahu dari Sehun, iyakan?"

Kali ini giliran Luhan yang mengangguk. Lebih tepatnya dari Baekhyun yang tahu dari Sehun. Dan betapa dia ingin menelan Sehun hidup-hidup seakan bocah itu yang sudah merencanakan semua ini. Padahal mungkin saja Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tadi setelah dia menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran itu pada panitia, dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun dan mereka setuju untuk pulang bersama. Lagipula sudah saatnya waktu sekolah usai. Jadilah dia menunggu tetangganya itu depan gerbang SM Highschool.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, namja tinggi itu tiba-tiba menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun.

"Hyung! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bareng denganmu!"ujarnya masih ngos-ngosan, "Saem memintaku membantunya, dan aku tidak bisa menolak."

Sehun terdengar jujur dan Luhan hampir percaya jika tidak melihat mata si bule kesasar itu beberapa kali mengerling ke arah Kai.

'_Sial kau!'_maki Luhan sambil menatap Sehun geram.

"Oh, kalau begitu biar kuantar Luhan hyung pulang."tawar Kai.

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Kai, aku bukan seorang gadis." Jleb! Seketika ada rasa kesal setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Dia lalu merasakan Sehun merangkulnya, "Hyung, apa hyung sudah lupa kejadian itu? Hm?"

Kali ini dia tidak menolak. Bukan apa-apa, percuma berdebat dengan Kai apalagi Sehun. "Baiklah, tapi hanya sampai bus, ne? Kai tidak perlu mengantarku hingga pintu rumahku."

Kai tersenyum tanda setuju sementara Sehun berbisik sangat pelan di telinganya, "Oh, aku membayangkan kalian bergandengan tangan di sepanjang jalan, so sweet."

Bhug!

Luhan dan Kai pun berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang sibuk mengusapi perutnya. Hasil sikutan Luhan.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

BYUURRR!

"Kyahhhh!"

Beberapa orang kaget melihat tubuh seorang namja cantik menjadi basah akibat disiram beberapa ember air oleh tiga orang siswi SM Highschool. Orang-orang itu terlihat kasihan namun tak satupun memberi bantuan pada sang namja cantik. Padahal sedang musim dingin.

Luhan hanya bisa tertunduk. Menerima nasibnya yang basah kuyup.

"Xi Luhan! Heol! Beraninya kau datang kemari! Dasar jalang!"

BYUUURR!

Sekali lagi Luhan terkena siraman air dingin. Tubuhnya mengigil.

"Menjijikkan! Dasar gay tidak tahu malu! Kau berani datang kemari?! Hah?! Untuk apa? Menjemput kekasihmu? Oh Sehun?!"

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Dia ingat, beberapa waktu lalu Sehun bercerita bahwa ada seorang yeoja di kelasnya yang menyatakan cinta dan yeoja itu juga bilang bahwa temannya menyukai Luhan. Mereka menyangka Luhan adalah saudara Sehun.

Tapi, kini sepertinya mereka mengira Luhan adalah alasan kenapa Sehun tidak ingin berpacaran dengan yeoja.

Hanya dalam waktu sekejap kerumunan orang sudah mengelilingi Luhan dan para gadis itu. Sebagian besar adalah pelajar SM Highschool. Wajar, karena itu adalah jam pulang sekolah. Wajar, karena mereka berada tidak jauh dari gedung SM Highschool.

Luhan didekati oleh salah satu yeoja, yeoja yang dari tadi terus membentaknya. Yeoja itu mengelilinginya. Meskipun tidak melihat, dia tahu yeoja itu sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Apakah kau menyukai itu? Hm?"tanya sang yeoja sinis padanya, "Kau suka ketika namja lain memelukmu? Hah?!"

Terdengar beberapa bisikan ekspresi rasa jijik.

Luhan masih tidak berani membuka matanya.

"Pasti kau suka iyakan? Suka ketika namja lain menggerayangi dan menggenjoti tubuhmu! Iya kan?!" Luhan bisa merasakan yeoja itu sudah berada di hadapannya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan di tampar atau dipukul. Luhan sudah menyiapkan diri. "Jawab! Dasar jalang!"

Luhan mengeratkan pejaman matanya. Menanti dan menanti. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Hanya desahan kaget yang tertangkap oleh telinganya.

Penasaran dia membuka matanya dan mendapati tangan yeoja di hadapannya itu memang terangkat siap menamparnya, namun sebuah tangan lain menahannya. Tangan seorang namja berkulit tan.

Tangan seorang Kai.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Lepaskan!"pekik sang yeoja.

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu enggan dan masih terus menahan gerak yeoja tersebut.

"Yak! Lepas!"

Kai mendengus, "Pantas saja Sehun menolakmu. Kau adalah yeoja yang sangat norak."ujarnya dingin.

Luhan terus menatap Kai, entahlah, tapi seketika tubuhnya tidak lagi terasa dingin.

"Mwo?! Yak! Jangan bilang kau juga gay seperti Sehun dan jalang ini?!"

Kai menyerengai seram lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang yeoja.

Dia berbisik pelan, "Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku gay seperti Sehun dan,"dia menatap pada Luhan, tajam, "Namja cantik seperti dia? Aku tidak akan keberatan."

Kai memang berbisik namun karena jarak mereka dekat, Luhan juga dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak butakan? Namja di hadapanmu ini, yang kau sebut jalang ini, begitu cantik, bahkan lebih cantik darimu."ucapan Kai itu sukses membuat Luhan seperti hendak berhenti bernapas. "Dan apa kau tau? Dari yang kudengar, seks anal, jauh lebih menyenangkan. Lubang anal, menghisap serta menjepit lebih kuat."

Wajah sang yeoja berubah menjadi pucat pasi mendengar penuturan Kai.

"Jika disuruh memilih menidurimu atau dia"Kai mengangkat dagunya menunjuk Luhan, "Maka aku akan memilih menidurinya."

Sraakkk Brukk!

Yeoja itu jatuh terduduk, sepertinya otaknya tidak mampu mencerna kalimat-kalimat Kai. Teman-teman yeoja itu langsung menarik dan membantu sang yeoja untuk beranjak darisana.

Melihat kejadian itu, orang-orang yang tadinya berkerumun perlahan bubar. Sadar bahwa mereka tidak ada tontonan lagi.

Sementara itu Luhan masih berdiri terpaku, badannya memang mengigil kedinginan tapi hatinya bergetar karena hal lain.

Kai mendekat padanya, lalu dengan satu gerakan namja tan itu melepas mantel yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh menggigil Luhan. Lalu dia jongkok membelakangi Luhan.

"Naiklah hyung, aku temannya Sehun, akan kuantar hyung pulang."perintahnya lembut. Luhan menurut dan segera naik ke punggung Kai. Saat ini memang berjalan bukan pilihan buatnya. Kakinya mendadak kaku. Dia terlalu shocked. Terakhir kali dia dibully seperti ini adalah kelas dua smp. Pada saat itu dia sadar bahwa memakai boxer warna pink adalah sebuah keputusan yang salah.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Sehun sekarang."ujarnya menyadarkan Luhan, ternyata mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju halte bis terdekat.

"Aku minta maaf jika hyung tersinggung dengan apa yang tadi hyung dengar. Aku hanya memberi pelajaran pada yeoja itu."jelasnya "Syukurlah tidak semua yeoja seperti dia. Banyak juga yang baik dan ramah serta tidak suka membuli. "tambah Kai. Dalam hati, Luhan setuju namun Luhan tidak menjawab hanya sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kai.

Kai tersenyum, sepertinya Luhan mengerti maksudnya.

"Contohnya yeojachingguku."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

"OH TIDAK! INI SUSAHHHH!" teriak Baekhyun. Bagai orang hilang akal dia berlari mengelilingi ruang latihan namun tak lama kemudian dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dengan dramatis. Berkali-kali kakinya menendangi udara kosong. Dia juga berguling-guling di sana.

Kyungsoo serta Luhan yang terbiasa melihat itu hanya duduk diam saling berdampingan.

Luhan menyikut pelan Kyungsoo,"Dia kenapa?"tanyanya.

"Dia dilemma, ingin mengambil konsep apa untuk kontes ntar."jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dasar aneh,"senyum Luhan,"Eh tapi dimana Xiumin? Tumben dia tidak tepat waktu."

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding dan benar, sudah hampir jam Sembilan tapi Xiumin belum juga muncul. Mereka saling pandang sejenak tapi kemudian kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing tanpa perduli bahwa Chen juga belum tiba di sana.

Sementara itu, di bagian luar pintu ruang latihan, Sehun tersenyum memandangi tingkah aneh Baekhyun. "Imut."gumamnya pelan lalu pergi kembali ke ruang latihannya sendiri.

.

Di tempat lain…

Jangan tanya bagaimana akhirnya bisa begini. Tapi, memang inilah yang terjadi. Niat awalnya, Xiumin hanya ingin membayar hutangnya pada Chen dengan menyicil. Tapi, Chen justru kesal dan mulai membentak Xiumin. Dia sudah tidak habis pikir bagaimana lagi caranya memperjelas rasa sayangnya pada namja berpipi bakpao itu. Maka jika mulut dan sikap tidak lagi bisa bicara, hanya tinggal satu cara.

Dan disinilah Xiumin, terbaring dengan tubuh polos tanpa busana di atas kasur milik Chen. Dan tidak jauh beda dengan Xiumin, Chen juga dalam keadaan naked.

"Ya.. yah, Chenhhh mmhhh... ohh.. ah, oh.." desah Xiumin tak terkendali saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut coba menerobos memasuki holenya.

Dengan reflek, Xiumin mengendurkan otot-otot holenya, sehingga hole perawannya yang semula tertutup rapat itu mulai mengendur. Kondisi itu makin memudahkan lidah Chen membuka permukaan mulut hole Xiumin. Namun, lidah Chen tidak bisa terlalu dalam menjangkau lubang Xiumin. Xiumin sendiri tampak mulai tak sabar merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang lebih dalam lagi. Pinggulnya mulai bergoyang-goyang, seolah memancing lidah Chen agar lebih berani menjelajahi lebih dalam. Chen juga tampak tidak mau menyerah. Kemudian ia mengalihkan aktivitas tangan kanannya yang semula sibuk meremas-remas bongkahan pantat Xiumin. Jemari tangan kanannya kini sudah berada di depan liang hole Xiumin.

Chen mengulum dan membasahi jari telunjuk kanannya dengan ludahnya. Sesaat kemudian, jari telunjuk itu diarahkannya menuju bibir hole Xiumin. Sejenak, Chen mempermainkan telunjuknya di bibir hole Xiumin yang sudah basah oleh air liurnya tadi. Kini jari itu menggantikan aktivitas lidah dan bibirnya dalam memberikan kenikmatan pada Xiumin. Begitu telunjuk itu menyentuh bibir hole yang lembut, Xiumin kembali terpekik dan tubuhnya menggelinjang keenakan. Pekikan lirih itu kemudian berubah menjadi desahan dan rintihan panjang, ketika jari telunjuk Chen berusaha menembus permukaan holenya. Kontan Xiumin merasakan ada kenikmatan yang lebih kuat lagi, saat jari Chen sudah membuka liang holenya. Tapi, kemudian Xiumin memekik keras dan membuka matanya.

"Aduh.. sakit Chen, perih….." rintih Xiumin memelas.

"Rileks... kendurkan otot holemu sekarang. Kamu akan merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada taranya" ujar Chen dengan penuh kesabaran, sambil menarik lagi jari tengahnya dari mulut hole Xiumin.

Chen menyadari, ini adalah hubungan sex pertama bagi Xiumin. Karena itu, ia harus bertindak hati-hati agar Xiumin tidak merasakan sakit pada holenya. Sebab ia takut rasa sakit itu akan menimbulkan trauma pada diri Xiumin saat melakukan hubungan seks lagi dengannya. Dan Xiumin yang sudah benar-benar pasrah, menuruti saja perkataan Chen lalu bernafas panjang sambil mengendurkan otot-otot holenya. Setelah Xiumin benar-benar rileks, Chen mulai lagi mencoba melakukan penetrasi jarinya ke hole yang kini mulai tampak longgar itu.

"Ok Chen, aku siap sekarang, masukkan lagi jarimu" ujar Xiumin lirih.

"Baiklah Xiuxiu, kalau masih sakit bilang ya" sahut Chen lembut.

Kemudian, Chen kembali membasahi jarinya dengan ludahnya, lantas mengarahkannya ke mulut hole Xiumin. Masih dengan penuh kesabaran, Chen menggelitikkan jarinya di bibir hole Xiumin. Hal itu membuat Xiumin kembali merasakan sensasi kenikmatan pada bibir holenya, dan membuatnya semakin rileks. Mulut Xiumin kembali mendesis-desis nikmat, dan matanya sudah terpejam kembali. Melihat kondisi Xiumin yang tampak sudah siap, jari Chen mulai menerobos kegelapan hole Xiumin. Kali ini Xiumin sudah benar-benar rileks, sehingga otot-otot holenya tidak melawan saat jari Chen menguak mulut holenya. Dengan pelan-pelan jari itu mulai menyusup masuk dan menembus mulut hole Xiumin.

"Akh.. uh en.. naakk Chen.. terus masukkan.." lenguh Xiumin yang semakin jauh menyusuri kenikmatan demi kenikmatan yang menghampiri tubuhnya.

"Gimana Xiuxiu, sakit gak?" tanya Chen saat mendengar lenguhan Xiumin.

"Akh.. enak Chen gak sakit kok terusin aja, masukkan lagih…." sahut Xiumin sambil menggeliat-geliat keenakan.

Mendengar jawaban Xiumin itu, Chen pun tak ragu lagi meneruskan memasukkan jarinya ke hole Xiumin. Tak terasa sudah setengah jarinya amblas dalam kegelapan lorong hole Xiumin. Dan semakin dalam jari itu menembus hole Xiumin, goyangan dan desahan Xiumin semakin kuat. Rupanya Xiumin mulai menuai kenikmatan yang lebih hebat lagi. Akhirnya, seluruh jari telunjuk Chen sudah tenggelam dalam liang hole Xiumin. Sejenak Chen mendiamkan jarinya yang kini sudah tersekap dalam dekapan hangat liang hole Xiumin.

Dalam kondisi itu, Chen menggerakkan kepalanya menuju batang penis Xiumin yang masih berdiri tegak, dengan kepala penis yang sudah basah kuyup oleh lendir bening. Begitu banyaknya lendir bening yang keluar, sampai mengalir ke sepanjang batang penis itu, dan kemudian menggenang di perut Xiumin. Lidah Chen kemudian menyapu sepanjang batang penis yang basah oleh pre cum Xiumin.

Menatap penis mungil Xiumin yang tegang itu, Chen semakin gemas. Penisnya sendiri juga sudah dari tadi mengalirkan pre cum yang banyak, sampai membasahi kain sprei tempat tidurnya. Meski sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar lagi, namun demikian, Chen tetap sabar memberikan kenikmatan-kenikmatan pada kekasihnya. Chen ingin benar-benar menuntaskan tugasnya sampai Xiumin benar-benar sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya. Karena itu, Chen kemudian mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk lubang Xiumin. Gerakan jari itu menimbulkan gesekan-gesekan panas yang penuh sensasi, membuat mulut Xiumin tidak berhenti mendesah dan melenguh.

"Akh.. ah.. Chen… masukkan lebih dalam lagi akh akh Chen akh.." desah Xiumin setiap kali Chen menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk.

Setiap kali jari Chen bergerak masuk, dari lubang penis itu mengalir pre cum dengan deras. Dan setiap tetes pre cum yang keluar langsung disambut oleh sapuan lembut lidah Chen, dan begitu seterusnya, yang memberikan kenikmatan ganda pada Xiumin. Sementara di bagian bawah holenya diobok-obok oleh jari Chen, dan pada saat yang sama kepala penisnya juga digelitik dan diusap oleh lidah Chen. Kondisi itu membawa Xiumin semakin jauh terbang ke angkasa yang penuh kenikmatan. Dengan mata terpejam, Xiumin menikmati saja seluruh permainan Chen pada dirinya. Tiba-tiba mulut Xiumin menjerit keras dan membuat kaget Chen.

"Ah.. hah kenapa Xiuxiu? Sakit ya?" tanya Chen setengah panik, sambil berusaha menarik keluar jarinya dari lubang pantat Xiumin.

"Akh.. jangan,"cegahnya "Jangan kamu keluarkan jarimu Chen teruskan saja. Tadi itu….mmhhh nikmathh" desah Xiumin.

Rupanya, tanpa sengaja jari Chen menyentuh dan menekan prostat Xiumin. Saat itulah, Xiumin merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat hebat. Karena itu, Chen kembali memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam ke liang hole Xiumin. Saat kembali jari itu menekan dan menyentuh prostat Xiumin yang sensitif, lagi-lagi Xiumin memekik dengan nada erotis. Hal itu membuat Chen penasaran. Karena itu, ujung jarinya sengaja bergerak memutar-mutar tepat pada daerah prostat Xiumin yang sangat sensitif terhadap rangsangan. Karuan saja, gerakan ujung jari Chen itu membuat Xiumin makin keras memekik dan mendesah tiada hentinya. Semakin keras Xiumin memekik, semakin kuat Chen menekan daerah prostat Xiumin. Sekitar dua menit Xiumin melakukan hal itu, sampai Xiumin mendekati puncak kenikmatannya. Tanpa memberikan rangsangan oleh mulutnya pada penis Xiumin, kemudian ia mendengar Xiumin hendak mencapai orgasmenya. Kali ini Chen tidak mau menghentikan kegiatan jarinya. Ia membiarkan Xiumin mencapai puncak kenikmatan seksnya.

"Akh.. ah aku udah mau keluarhhh.. akh.. uuh.. aku spermaku keluar sekarang Chen.." kata Xiumin.

"Ayoo.. Xiuxiu, nikmati seluruh puncak kenikmatanmu. Keluarkan saja..." balas Chen.

Berkata begitu, Chen semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya keluar masuk hole Xiumin, sambil memberikan tekanan-tekanan pada prostat Xiumin. Hal itu membuat Xiumin makin merasakan nikmat dan makin kuat menggelinjang, serta mempercepat proses Xiumin menuju puncak kenikmatan. Tiba-tiba dari ujung penis Xiumin menyemburkan sperma dengan kuat. Padahal penis itu tidak mengalami rangsangan yang berarti dari mulut Chen kecuali usapan lembut lidah Chen saat menyapu pre cum yang keluar dari lubang penis itu. Ternyata tekanan jari Chen pada prostat Xiumin yang merangsang Xiumin mencapai orgasmenya. Untungnya mulut Chen sudah siap menampung semburan sperma hangat dari penis Xiumin.

"Akh.. Chen eehh.. aku.. keluar.. sekarang! Ah.. ah.. oh.. akh..! Akh.. ah.. uhh.." jerit Xiumin panjang, saat penisnya pertama kali menyemburkan sperma.

Inilah semburan sperma sekaligus orgasme pertama Xiumin melalui hubungan sex. Tubuh Xiumin meregang dan mengejang dengan hebat saat ia mencapai orgasmenya. Bersamaan dengan semburan-semburan spermanya yang deras itu, Xiumin terus mendesah dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Tangannya mencengkram erat kain sprei, sedangkan tangan kanannya juga mencengkram erat rambut Chen yang tengah sibuk menyedot penisnya. Nafas Xiumin pun tampak terengah-engah seperti baru saja lari maraton, dan tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat yang mengalir makin deras saat ia mengalami klimaks.

Mulut Chen langsung disibukkan oleh semburan sperma yang bertubi-tubi dari penis Xiumin. Sementara jarinya terjepit erat oleh bibir hole Xiumin yang mengalami kontraksi hebat saat mencapai orgasme. Karena itu, Chen tidak dapat menarik keluar jarinya dari hole Xiumin yang hangat dan lembab itu. Sekitar tiga menit Xiumin mengalami orgasmenya yang sungguh nikmat, dan baru sekali ini ia merasakan kenikmatan seperti itu.

"Haaahh….hahhh…."Xiumin sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan, "Ahhh…"desahnya saat Chen menarik keluar jarinya dari dalam hole Xiumin.

Chen membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Xiumin, di dekapnya tubuh namja yang paling dicintainya itu. Xiumin membalas pelukannya, wajahnya semakin memerah mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dia dan Chen.

Apa yang akan teman-temannya katakan saat mereka tahu bahwa Xiumin akhirnya menerima namja yang selama ini selalu dia cemooh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Xiuxiu?"tanya Chen lembut, "Jika kau menganggap bahwa dengan ini hutangmu lunas, maka hentikan. Aku bahkan belum benar-benar menyentuhmu."

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."dicubitnya pinggang Chen kuat membuat namja itu meringgis pelan di antara tawanya.

"Saranghae Xiuxiu."Chen mempererat pelukannya.

"Naddo saranghae."balas Xiumin lembut.

.

.

.

Bersambung…..

* * *

Iya, aku juga gak tau knapa malah nulis ChenMin (half)yadongan #plok

Ah iya, sedikit cerita, jadi ff ini terinspirasi dari seseorang, bernama Choco,  
dia adalah member dance crew atau cover dance di Thailand,  
cukup terkenal, Millenium Boys, ada yang tahu?  
Yah pokonya dialahh.

Terima kasih udah baca dan terima kasih atas Fav, Follow, and Review,

semakin panjang review aku makin suka #tsahh

Masih ditunggu responnya ehehe


	4. The Move

**Backsound : KWill - Dream**

**Title : Secret Dance**

**Length : Chapter 3/?**

**Main Cast : Kai, Luhan (KaiLu) - Kpop Idol Lainnya**

**Pairing : KaiLu, HunHan, HunBaek, ChenMin dll**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer : what mine is just the plot**

**Warning : M**

**~000~**

"KALIAN JADIAN?!"

Pekik Kyungsoo saat melihat Chen (setengah memaksa) menggandeng tangan Xiumin, masuk ke ruang latihan.

"Ehehehehe, terima kasih atas do'a kalian!"cengir Chen.

"Cih siapa yang mendoakanmu?"cibir Xiumin, sebisa mungkin dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan teman-temannya."Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan."ucapnya lirih sekaligus gugup.

"Tentu saja tidak!"Kyungsoo memeluk Xiumin, "Chukkae hyung! Aku turut bahagia!"katanya tulus memberi selamat.

"Yay! Akhirnya kalian jadi juga!"Baekhyun ikut bergabung dalam pelukan itu.

Sementara dari jauh, Luhan hanya tersenyum memandangi Xiumin. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Luhan menyeringai, seolah berkata. '_Aku bilang apa?'_

Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya menanggapi seringaian Luhan.

Cup!

"Kyah! Kau menjijikkan Chen!"protes Kyungsoo, "Aku tahu kalian baru jadian tapi tidak perlu mencium Xiumin hyung di depanku begitu dong!" dia bergerak menjauh dari Xiumin dan Chen, diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Benar! Tidak perlu seperti itu juga!"desis Baekhyun yang terdengar iri.

Chen kembali menunjukkan cengirannya, "Xiuxiu-ku terlihat begitu menggemaskan barusan. Ehehe."

Plok!

Kepala Chen digeplak oleh Xiumin, "Sudah! Sudah! Ayo latihan!"pekiknya menghindar, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Sayang~!"panggil Chen mesra, "Kau masih susah berjalan normal, mana mungkin kita latihan."ucapnya jelas terdengar semua orang di ruang latihan mereka.

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Xiumin melempar apapun yang bisa diraihnya kepada Chen. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mulai membayangkan yang iya-iya.

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan Hunhhh," katanya lirih.

Sehun mencium hidung mungil Luhan.

"Tahan dikit ya hyung. Entar juga enak kok," katanya tersenyum.

Penisnya terus menekan masuk. Makin lama makin dalam. Sambil terus menggoyang pantatnya Luhan memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakan Sehun. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Sehun.

"Hunnahh…mmhh… ohh.. Gede banget Ahh.." Luhan mengerang.

Sehun tersenyum bangga. Penisnya emang gede. Pernah lihat terong ungu? Nah segitulah ukuran penis Sehun. Penis Sehun masuk sudah semuanya. Memenuhi rongga lubang Luhan. Bulu kemaluan Sehun yang lebat dan kasar menggesek-gesek pantat Luhan.

"Gimana hyung, johaaahh?" tanya Sehun tersenyum mesum.

"Neon miccheosso?" sahut Luhan tak percaya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke bawah memandang tak percaya pada lubangnya yang sempit namun bisa menelan penis Sehun yang gede seluruhnya. Ini berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau menikmatinya hyung mmhh?"

"Penuhhh… mmhh…," jawab Luhan susah payah.

Sehun menarik penisnya keluar. Tak seluruhnya. Luhan mengerang. Gesekan penis itu tidak terasa aneh baginya. Sedikit perih namun enak. Sehun mendorong masuk lagi. Lalu tarik lagi, masuk lagi.

"Ahh.. fuck, gila akhhh Sehunhh nghh enak akhh," desah Luhan menahan hasratnya.

"Enak kan, nikmatin yah," Sehun bergerak terus.

Mulut Luhan ramai dengan lenguhan dan erangan. Sehun terus bergerak. Makin lama makin cepat, menimbulkan suara kecipak dan tepukan yang keras. Mulutnya mencari dada bidang Luhan. Pantat Sehun bergerak sangat cepat. Luhan mengerang antara enak dan sakit.

"Ahh.. Ah.. Ahh.. Dikithh.. Lagihh.. hyunghh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. " seru Sehun.

Gerakannya semakin cepat dan menghentak-hentak kuat. Ini tanda-tanda orgasme akan segera datang.

"Akuhhh jugahh mmhhh….," pasrah Luhan.

"He eh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.." Sehun mencium dan mengulum nipple Luhan dengan kuat. Lalu pantatnya menghetak keras untuk kemudian menekan kuat. Penisnya berdenyut-denyut. Tak lama dari lubang penisnya menyembur cairan kental dan hangat. Menyemprot deras membasahi hole Luhan.

"Erghh.. " Luhan mendengus. Dalam keadaan mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan cepat, tak lama kemudian spermanya menyembur. Deras dan kuat. Melompat sampai mengenai wajahnya.

"Sehunhhh.. Ohh.. hunhhhh... Akkhh.. Akkhh.. Akkhh.."

Semprotan itu menimbulkan sensasi yang luarbiasa baginya. Nikmat. Tubuh Sehun roboh menindih Luhan. Ototnya menegang.

Kemudian tubuhnya terasa lemas. Tubuh Luhan ditariknya ikut bersamanya berbaring. Nikmatnya lubang Luhan membuat Sehun tak ingin segera melepaskan penisnya dari situ. Tubuh Luhan dipeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia berbaring di lantai dengan penis masih menyusup di celah hole Luhan. Nafas Sehun memburu. Luhan juga.

"Sial…."maki Luhan setelah nafasnya kembali teratur.

Sehun tersenyum dan semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Salahkan Baekhyun,"matanya terpejam. Benaknya kembali mengingat sosok Baekhyun.

Dahi Luhan mengerut, "Yah! Jangan macam-macam!"holenya kembali terasa penuh. Penis Sehun kembali menegang.

Tawa Sehun menggelegar, "Unghh…"lenguhnya pelan saat mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari hole Luhan. Namja tinggi itu bangkit dan mengutip kaos serta boxernya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Hyung, sepertinya, ini yang terakhir."ucapnya sambil melempar baju Luhan ke pemiliknya.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun, "Maksudmu?"tanyanya bingung.

Sehun berbalik, dia memandang lurus ke mata Luhan, "Aku, tidak bisa menjadi partner sex-mu lagi."ucapnya serius.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpandangan, tapi kemudian Luhan ikut bangkit dan memakai bajunya.

"Wae?"tanya Luhan terdengar dingin.

Sehun tahu ini tidak akan mudah, "Aku serius menyukai Baekhyun."akunya sepelan mungkin.

Luhan mengangguk, "Lalu?"

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, "Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik—"

"Bullshit."maki Luhan lirih. "Demi Tuhan! Kau baru saja menggenjot tubuhku!"

"Hyung! Aku tahu mengentikan ini tidak akan merubah masa lalu tapi setidaknya aku mencoba."jelas Sehun penuh kehati-hatian.

Luhan berjalan ke depan Sehun, "Terus? Apakah yang tadi itu semacam sex perpisahan?" dan Sehun memalingkan pandangannya, "Ssireo. Kau pikir, sementang dulu aku dengan mudahnya setuju menjadi partner sex-mu, lalu sekarang, aku juga akan dengan gampangnya setuju untuk mengakhiri ini semua?"

Seketika Sehun ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, adalah momen yang salah dia membahas ini dengan Luhan setelah dia baru saja menikmati tubuh namja cantik itu. Well, inilah yang terjadi saat kau berpikir dengan hati bukan dengan otak.

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Luhan, "Hyung,"dia kembali menatap mata Luhan, "Hyung, apakah hyung akan tetap tidur denganku meskipun nanti hyung bersama Kai?"tanyany serius.

"Tentu saja tidak."jawab Luhan langsung.

"Itu yang kumaksud hyung, mana mungkin kita terus seperti ini sementara kita menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Aku tidak mungkin tidur denganmu sementara aku bersama Baekhyun."ujarnya. Paling tidak ini tidak sesulit yang dia bayangkan.

Dahi Luhan berkerut, ditatapnya Sehun dengan tajam "Tentu saja tidak mungkin aku bersama Kai. Dan kau bersama Baekhyun? Belum tentu dia mau denganmu."

Well, ini tidak segampang yang Sehun harapkan.

.

.

.

Hari yang indah!

Sinar mentari yang cerah. Angin yang menyejukkan. Langit biru dihiasi awan seputih kapas.

Serta Luhan yang berhasil di dandani oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Dandan bukan sembarang dandan. Luhan kini bertransformasi menjadi seorang tokoh manga jepang.

"Holy shit! Hyung! Hyung benar-benar cantik!"

Baekhyun berteriak girang melihat hasil karyanya sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga! Japanesse Lolita Gothic Style sangat cocok untuk hyung!"pujinya setengah histeris.

Luhan menatap refleksi dirinya di depan cermin. Berkali-kali dia membenahi letak bajunya. Sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan korset yang dipakainya. Belum lagi dia memakai bra yang disumpal sekitar tiga silicon padat pada setiap cup-nya. Mengganjal.

"Ommo yeppodaaaa~!"Baekhyun mondar mandir masih mengagumi penampilan Luhan. "Aku terharu hyung! Aku merasa baru saja membesarkan seorang putri."ucapnya dramatis.

"Baekhyun~ah, boots berheels tinggi ini benar-benar tidak nyaman."keluh Luhan, "Tidak bisakah aku memakai sneakers saja?"tanyanya setengah memohon.

"No no no!"tolak Baekhyun, "Mana mungkin cocok hyung~! Hyung sudah sangat sempurna sekarang."

Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Well, Baekhyun benar. Meskipun dia tidak suka ini, tapi, dia memang sangat cantik sekarang. Baju yang dikenakannya adalah dress lengan panjang berwarna hitam. Semi korset yang membaluti pinggang hingga dada Luhan membuatnya memiliki S-line. Dressnya disertai dengan kombinasi renda-renda diujung pakaian dan hiasan pita-pita. Pada bagian roknya dihiasi dengan crinoline dan petticoat. Penampilan Luhan dilengkapi dengan stocking yang juga berwarna hitam yang membungkus kakinya hingga lutut. Ah! Dan jangan lupa juga sepatu boots Marry Jane yang menghiasi kakinya.

"Kau memang cantik, hyung."puji Sehun tulus. Luhan hanya menatapnya dari pantulan cermin. Tidak ingin menanggapi.

Baekhyun mendekati Sehun, "Iyakan? Iya?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tapi, kalau Baekhyun hyung yang memakainya, mungkin akan terlihat lebih cantik."bisiknya mesra di telinga Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu bersemu merah.

"Aku memang cantik."ucapnya malu-malu, "Aku sudah mencoba gaun yang dipake Luhan hyung dan sempat selca, kau mau melihatnya?"tawar Baekhyun masih dengan malu-malu.

"Dengan senang hati."Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Baekhyun. Tangan mungil Baekhyun terulur menarik Sehun duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruang yang memang disediakan panitia lomba untuk peserta. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan Sehun yang merangkul Baekhyun dan namja mungil itu setengah bersandar pada dada Sehun.

Baekhyun mulai memamerkan selcanya yang memakai gaun-gaun yeoja. Sehun pun mulai menanggapi. Tangannya bersandar di pundak Baekhyun. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Sementara Baekhyun masih asik menjelaskan detail gaun-gaun itu pada Sehun yang hanya fokus pada penampilan Baekhyun yang sayang menggemaskan dan cantik di matanya.

Terabaikan, Luhan yang melihat gerak gerik kedua temannya hanya mendengus kesal. Mungkin semua akan lebih mudah jika semua namja seperti Sehun. Cuek, cenderung tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain dan hanya peduli dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Sehun yang selalu ingin mencoba hal baru. Berani bertindak dan tidak neko-neko dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. Tegas.

Seandainya dia bisa seperti Sehun, mungkin semua akan lebih baik.

Dan tentu akan lebih baik jika Kai seperti Sehun.

"Aku akan ke toilet,"pamit Luhan lirih lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak didengarnya sahutan dari Baekhyun atau Sehun, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya.

Perlahan Luhan berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Beberapa ruangan kelas di isi dengan para peserta yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri. Agak gugup Luhan hanya berani berjalan tertunduk. Beberapa siswa serta peserta yang melihatnya, tidak sedikit di antara mereka yang berdecak kagum dengan penampilan Luhan.

Semakin risih, Luhan menghindari sebanyak mungkin orang yang ingin mengajaknya bicara. Beberapa di antaranya namja. Ada yang bahkan berani menggodanya dengan siulan atau decakan. Terlalu sibuk menunduk dan menghindar, Luhan tidak melihat jalan di depannya. Hingga…

Bhugg!

Luhan menabrak sesuatu, ah tepatnya seseorang. Luhan menatap ke depannya dan mendapati tiga orang yeoja memandanginya dengan tajam. Wajah-wajah itu, tidak asing bagi Luhan.

'_Mereka….. kenapa mereka di sini? Bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah lulus dari sekolah ini?'_batin Luhan bingung campur kaget.

Bukan hal sulit baginya mengingat siapa ketiga yeoja tersebut. Well, bisakah kamu melupakan orang yang telah membully-mu? Walaupun ingin, tapi tentu tidak bisa. Entah karena rasa takut, malu atau benci. Tapi yang jelas, tiga yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang dulu pernah menyirami Luhan di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Wah wah wah, lama tidak kemari, aku berjumpa hal yang menarik tapi menyebalkan."ujar yang satu. "Wajah ini tidak terlihat asing, tapi, aku yakin aku membenci wajahmu. Hey!"dia melangkah maju mendekati Luhan, membuat Luhan reflek melangkah mundur, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanya yeoja itu angkuh.

"Benar! Aku rasanya pernah melihat dia."ujar yang satunya ikut mendekati Luhan. Sementara Luhan, tubuhnya menjadi bergetar, kilatan memori perlakuan yang diterimanya dulu seakan terputar di benaknya. Ingin rasanya dia meraih smartphone yang diterselip digaunnya tapi kekuatannya seakan hilang.

Luhan ingin menjerit, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia terlalu takut.

"Sunbaenim, kebiasaan kalian tidak berubah hm? Apakah kalian memperdalam ilmu perbullyan di kampus kalian?"

'Suara itu!'Luhan juga mengenal suara itu. Itu suara milik, Kai.

"Ck! Kau lagi!"kesal yeoja-yeoja itu bersamaan. Tanpa bereaksi banyak, para yeoja itu meninggalkan Luhan bersama dengan Kai.

De Javu

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kai pelan.

Luhan mengangguk, masih dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Kai mendekatinya, "Benar tidak apa-apa?"ulangnya, "Kau tidak terluka?"

Luhan semakin mundur, namun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

'_I'm so dead!_'pekiknya dalam hati.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau pasti peserta acara kontes itu kan? Aku gak tahu ini efek make up atau apa tapi, kau terlihat asing, pasti bukan siswi sekolah ini yakan?"selidiknya.

Sebenarnya Luhan hendak kabur tanpa kata-kata. Tapi, sepertinya Kai tidak mengenalnya. Dan jika Kai tidak mengenalnya maka, dia punya semacam kesempatan.

Perlahan Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kai. Didapatinya namja tan itu tersenyum teduh padanya. Senyum yang bercampur antara rasa kagum dan ingin melindungi. Senyum khas milik Kai yang selalu dikaguminya.

'_I'm so dead~_'bisik Luhan dalam hati.

"Kau tersesat ya? Mau kuantarkan menuju aula?"tawar Kai padanya, ramah. Lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan kuantar kau. Oh ya, aku Kim Jongin, tapi orang-orang memanggilku Kai." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Degup jantung Luhan semakin tidak keruan. Perlahan namun pasti, dia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan satin lembut itu membuatnya sedikit merasa percaya diri untuk bersentuhan dengan Kai.

Kai masih menunggu jawaban Luhan, "Namamu siapa?"tanyanya mulai tak sabar.

Syukurlah Luhan itu cantik namun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk membuka mulut dan bersuara. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Kai mendengar dari penampilan girly seperti Luhan saat ini, justru terdengar suara rendah yang ngebass.

Syukurlah Luhan ternyata cerdas.

_**Maaf, aku mute. Kau bisa memanggilku Hannie. Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin~**_

Kai terdiam sejenak setelah membaca tulisan di layar smartphone Luhan yang ditunjukkan padanya.

Mute?

.

.

.

'_Gadis yang cantik.'_

Dan Kai mulai daydreaming, mengingat wajah _Hannie_. Tatapan mata _Hannie_, hidung _Hannie_ yang mungil, bibir _Hannie_ yang penuh dan menggoda.

Kai jatuh cinta.

Ah bukan, mungkin dia hanya terpesona. Hanya kagum.

"Sayang dia mute….."gumamnya tanpa paling tidak dia berhasil memperoleh nomor handphone Hannie, meskipun tidak sempat menonton penampilan Hannie. Kai dipanggil secara mendadak oleh dance crew-nya.

"Hm? Siapa yang mute?"tanya Sehun.

"Seseorang."jawab Kai, wajahnya terlihat sendu, "Hya, kalau mute itu hanya sekedar tidak bisa bicara, iyakan? Bukan bisu atau tuna rungu?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk, "Eoh! Ne, biasanya itu disebabkan trauma atau luka pada saraf otak apa gitu aku juga gak begitu jelas."

Kini Kai tersenyum, "Jadi, ada kemungkinan sembuhkan?"

"Bisa jadi."angguk Sehun. Mendengar itu, Kai menjadi lega sekaligus bersemangat. Itu artinya, jika dia ingin mendengar suara _Hannie_ maka dia harus bisa membuat gadis itu sembuh.

Pertama-tama, dia harus mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan _Hannie_ terluka atau trauma.

Kai, benar-benar ingin mendengar suara _Hannie_ memanggil namanya.

"Kau tahu,"ucap Sehun, "Aku lupa bilang, bahwa kemarin, Baekhyun hyung, memenangkan kontes otaku itu."menyebut nama Baekhyun membuat bibirnya otomatis tersenyum, "Aku sudah menduga tapi ntah kenapa aku merasa bangga."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kai. Sehun menoleh dan melihat Kai tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Jadi yang mute ini sebenarnya siapa?"selidik Sehun setelah sukses menggeplak kepala Kai.

Namja tan itu tersenyum, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Namanya _Hannie_."tuturnya girang membuat Sehun tertarik, jarang-jarang dia melihat Kai segirang ini. Dan dimulailah pendeskripsian Kai tentang _Hannie_. Tentang betapa cantik dan mempesonanya seorang _Hannie_. Saking larut pada ceritanya sendiri, Kai tidak melihat ekpresi Sehun yang berubah menjadi semakin pucat.

.

Kai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Dengan tergesa dia mengambil smartphonenya dan mengetik sebuah pesan lalu mengirimkannya.

**_To : Hannie_**  
**_Hai Cantik,_**  
**_Sedang apa?_**

**_From: Hannie_**  
**_(./.) aku baru selesai mandi_**  
**_jongin?_**

Deg! Kai mendadak merasa kepanasan saat membayangkan _Hannie_ mandi. Well, sebelum hidungnya mengeluarkan darah segar karena dia membayangkan _Hannie_ cuma berbalut handuk, secepat mungkin dia membalas.

**_To: Hannie_**  
**_Aku juga baru selesai mandi._**  
**_Bagaimana kalo lain kali kita mandi bareng?_**

HAH?! Hapus! Hapus!

**_To: Hannie_**  
**_Aku baru selesai makan malam._**  
**_Hannie sudah makan malam?_**

Fiuhh, Kai menghela nafas lega, dia tidak senekat itu bukan? Well, bukan tidak, tapi belum.

**_From: Hannie_**  
**_Aku juga sudah makan._**

"Kyeowo,"komen Kai tanpa sadar, "Yeoja emang suka pake emot manis, hahaha."

**_To: Hannie_**  
**_Kapan-kapan boleh dong makan bareng?_**

**_From: Hannie_**  
**_Tentu (^/^)_**

Senyum Kai semakin lebar.

**To: _Hannie_**  
**Kujemput besok sore di taman kota ;)**

**_From: Hannie_**  
**_Oki doki (^/^)_**

Kai pun mulai mengkhayal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang berbeda, Luhan mulai terlihat panik.

"Aku butuh Baekhyun! Aku butuh Baekhyun!"

Luhan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, dahinya berkerut cemas, tangan kanannya dia kepalkan dan dipukulnya ke telapak tangan kirinya. Bibirnya sesekali berkomat-kamit.

"Aku sudah gila!"Luhan berjalan ke kiri, "Kenapa aku melakukan ini?"dia berbalik ke kanan, "Lama-lama semua akan memburuk!"ke kiri lagi, "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"Luhan kembali ke kanan tapi terhenti, seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sehun menatapnya, "Hyung, akan melakukan apa?"tanyanya serius. Luhan tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum canggung, membuat Sehun semakin penasaran, "Hyung, merencanakan sesuatu?"tebak Sehun. Namja itu melihat ke dalam mata Sehun, di sana dia merasakan ke khawatiran yang besar, sama seperti yang dirasakannya.

Luhan mengabaikannya, "Aku mau mencari Baekhyun." Lalu berjalan melewati Sehun.

"Kai sudah menceritakan semuanya, hyung." Langkah Luhan terhenti, "Ini bukan ide yang baik."

Luhan memelas, "Aku hanya ingin berkencan dengannya Hun, hanya ingin bersama dengannya lebih lama dan hanya ingin—"tenggorokkan Luhan tercekat. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ini adalah tindakan paling pengecut. Harus berdandan menjadi wanita hanya untuk bersama dengan orang yang dia sukai.

"Hubungan yang dimulai dengan kebohongan tidak akan berakhir baik, hyung."

Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun, "Aku mual mendengarnya."ucapnya marah, "Baiklah kalau itu menurutmu, maka ucapkan langsung di depan hidung Baekhyun tentang hubungan kita. Tentang apa saja yang pernah kita lakukan."

Merasa terpojok, Sehun menarik kasar lengan Luhan, "Kenapa harus bawa-bawa Baekhyun?"desisnya, "Aku cuma mau hyung berhati-hati, aku peduli pada hyung! Jangan sampai hyung terluka nantinya."

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun, ditatapnya tajam mata namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Terima kasih."ujarnya lalu pergi.

Mereka bilang Love is Blind, well, saat ini, Luhan sedang memasuki fase itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Maaf krna telat update…  
busy month, dan ini aja nulisnya disela2 pacaran/? Lol  
ah aku gak tau mo dibawa kmana ini ff  
ceritanya makin absurd  
maaf masalah typo  
dan aku terpengaruh dengan ff dan gaya hidup western  
jadi mungkin maknanya implicit #halahmakna wks  
yah plis komen  
dan special thanksnya aku include ke chapter depan


End file.
